1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates in general to a liquid crystal panel structure, and more particularly, to a structure of a liquid crystal display suitably used in a single display module or a dual display module.
2. Related Art
The demand of being light, thin, short and small for modern electronic products has rendered various kinds of electronic components to be designed and fabricated with smaller volumes. On the other hand, the more and more powerful function of the electronic products allows the conventional electronic devices to be made with much improved portability. For example, various palm or handheld devices such as the cell phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and game boys have become the mainstreams in the market.
Currently, the commonly seen cell phones do not only include the upright model of which an operation interface (key panel) and a display screen formed on the same panel, but also include the clamshell type of which the operation panel and the display screen can be folded face to face with each other. Compared to the upright model, the clamshell cell phone has advantages such as smaller volume and larger display screen. Recently, the clamshell cell phone may further comprise two screens, including one smaller screen formed on the exterior side of the cell phone which displays time or incoming call.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional single display module 100 comprising a liquid crystal panel 110, a plurality of contact terminals 120, a plurality of peripheral wirings 130 and a driving chip 140.
The liquid crystal panel 110 includes a display area 112 and a non-display area 114 which comprises a driving chip lamination area 116 (two in FIG. 1). The contact terminals 120 are allocated in the driving chip lamination area 116. The peripheral wirings 130 are allocated on the non-display area, so as to electrically connect the contact terminals 120 on the driving chip lamination area 116 and the pixels (not shown) on the display area 112. The driving chip 140 is electrically connected to the contact terminals 120 on the driving chip lamination area 116 to drive the liquid crystal panel 110.
As the conventional single liquid crystal module 100 does not have additional wiring on the liquid crystal panel 110, the liquid crystal panel 110 cannot be combined with another liquid crystal panel. That is, the single display module 100 cannot be expanded into a dual display module.
FIG. 2 illustrates a conventional dual display module 200 that comprises a first liquid crystal display 210 (the main screen), a plurality of contact terminals 220, a plurality of first and second peripheral wirings 230 and 240, a driving chip 250 and a second liquid crystal panel 260 (the auxiliary screen).
The first liquid crystal panel 210 includes a display area 212 and a non-display area 214. The non-display area 214 includes a driving chip lamination area 216 and a plurality of contact terminals 220 allocated in the driving chip lamination area 216. The first and second peripheral wirings 230 and 240 are allocated in the non-display area. The first peripheral wirings 230 are electrically connected to a part of the contact terminals 220 in the driving chip lamination area 216 and a plurality of pixels in the display area 212. The second peripheral wirings 240 have one end connected to the remaining contact terminals 220 in the driving chip lamination area 216 and a second end electrically connected to the second liquid crystal panel 216 via a soft circuit film 270. The driving chip 250 is allocated in the driving chip lamination area 216 to electrically connect the contact terminals 220 in the driving chip lamination area 216, so as to drive the first and second liquid crystal panels 210 and 260.
In the conventional dual module 220, the first liquid crystal panel 210 can only be used simultaneously with the second crystal panel 260. That is, the first liquid crystal panel 210 cannot be independently activated. In other words, if the second liquid crystal panel 260 is removed from the conventional dual display module 200, the first liquid crystal panel 210 cannot operate to display due to the requirement and restriction of simultaneous activation of both the first and second liquid crystal panels 210 and 260.